Memories Bleached Blank
by master-anime-archer
Summary: title subject to change  Your typical Harry was killed and became Ulquiorra. But wait, where the heck does Grimmjow fit into all of this! Rated T because it's Bleach


**I know I should really be updating my other stories but I am currently suffering from major writers block so I decided to post this. This is an idea that has been bouncing around in my head for a while. I really have no idea where this is going or if this will be finished but it might eventually be. I'm sorry for any misspellings. Flames would be fine. Reviews would be amazing especially if they contain plot ideas. One more thing. Just to clear up any confusion on this Harry was killed instead of Dumbledore in book 6. ****I own only the plot. Enjoy!**

**Warning: posible ooc**

Aizen had the world at his fingertips - the mighty Espada were powerful enough to crush the Shinigami, that fool Yamamoto had sacrificed himself for an ultimately unsuccessful attack, and the one threat and x-factor to but he made a mistake. He had taken the Espada for grated and that cost him. Of course, he probably hadn't seen that, even at the end. Had he not crossed them the wrong way he might have won, might have if he had not attempted to combine the Espada into one super hollow. They had no problem with that. No the problem lay in the fact that they would have had no personality or sense of self. They could do nothing without Aizen telling them to apart from eat. The power had been too great for them to maintain any of what they had fought so hard for. Orihime had managed to separate them again and some of them were weak. Aizen killed some when they separated as they had outlived their usefulness. Others wanted to move on in the cycle of souls and were permitted to move on. Some strange things happened when they were "purified". The first was that they were stripped of all of their memories but not their power. The next was that they had begun to remember some of their old lives from before they died due to the excess of energy present. Two such creatures were the Espada known as Grimmjow Jaggerjacks and Ulquiorra Scheifder. Both had been sent to soul society and each were immediately invaded and overcome by past memories. Ulquiorra had been alone in the room he stayed in for the most part as images of strange people that were eerily familiar to him. He relived a number of memories.

He was sitting in a tiny cupboard playing with a small chipped chess piece. He was being held up by two boys not much older than himself. He was being beaten up by a third while others laughed around him. He was tired of his cousins bullying. He held the strange letter in his hands as his uncle spluttered incoherently at him while holding a shotgun. He saw a large snakelike creature with it's eyes clawed out rearing to strike. He saw the lithe figure of a small red head girl smiling at him. He was watching his godfather escape on a hippogriff. Did he know what a hippogriff was? He wasn't sure. He watched as a tall skeletal man rose from a cauldron. A large dark shadowy creature bore down on him. He felt his soul being ripped from his body. He was in an old train station. There was a voice offering him another chance at life but then a strong power drew him and whispered to him. It would give him more than life. It would give him power, power to stop others like Voldemort from rising and take away his pain if only he would serve it. He turned to it and before he could do anything but nod it ripped at his chest. He could feel only the pain in his chest disappearing. In fact he felt nothing at all. He was in darkness. When he had come to he felt the bandages being removed from his pale body revealing the blue green four on his chest. That had been his life up until Aizen had drawn him in. He sat up in his bed with his eyes shut tight against the harsh light streaming in trough the sole window. The snow white of his bone helmet like mask remains stood out in the darkness and cast menacing shadows. He blinked his green eyes and looked towards the open window and the sun that shone on his tear like streaks. He silently wondered how his companion Espada were doing and if they too were having similar experiences.

Grimmjow Jaggerjacks sat within his own personal area of the barracks set aside for the Espada. He was suffering from his own flood of memories but he dealt with it rather differently. With each memory a new gash appeared in the walls and floor. He writhed under the pain of his now nonexistent heart. He saw a person that was far larger than him as all people were now that he was stuck in his cat form Animagus. He lay in a sunny spot of the pet shop he had ended up in. It had been long ago since he had taken the locket and recovered due to his house elf's efforts. Not long after though he had been in his cat form when the potion his 'lord' had put in place to protect his horcrux came into full effect. It had drained his power to the point of total depletion. He had been relatively unharmed but he was unable to turn back. He had occupied his life as a cat until that Granger girl had picked him up and renamed him Crookshanks. She had treated him nicely and it ended up just being his luck that her best friend would be the Potters' son, the person that took down his old master, and his brother's godson. It would also just happen that the Potters' betrayer was the pet of his new owner's other best friend, the Animagus Peter Pettigrew. Despite his best efforts he could not manage to kill the traitor. Then he'd met his older brother but did not give him the satisfaction of being aware of who he was. Together they had done several acts of mischief as they had never done when they were young. But his dog head of a brother never figured it out. He even got to see that bony cat of a caretaker get what she deserved when she was paralyzed of course his owner did too and that made him mad. He'd become quite fond of the girl so he was glad when she woke up. Then he'd been killed by one of his old masters minions in a raid on her parents home. Well at least he'd outlived his brother. That was something. Then he'd chosen to move on and escape the wretched world but his hate for the world of the living had expedited his hollow transformation. He had ended up in Las Noches and from there became stronger and stronger by fulfilling his unending hunger. Then not long after Aizen had called him. At the time he had not remembered his time among the living but now it was rushing back to him all at once and he was quite unsure of what to do with him self.

The Espada were not the only ones to come to the seretei. The Vizard had also rejoined the soul society although they had yet to integrate back into the system. Because they were busy or refused to do anything that wasn't their idea the task was left to Ichigo to keep relative peace between them. Well, other people attempted to help but they had trouble keeping up with the fast paced and often pointless arguments. Ichigo and the others that had gone to Hueco Mundo were really the only ones that could keep up. Then there was Nel. She had hit it off extremely well with Yachiru and it was not uncommon for the two to be seen perched together on Zaraki's back. Surprisingly one of the people that had warmed up to Nel was one Hiori. The violent girl was always kind to the small ex-espada and defended her from anyone that dared to make her cry.

As complicated as all this was, this was not what was worrying a certain strawberry head. Of course he was not yet aware of all of what was happening, no, he was worried about what he was going to do about school when he got back home. He had now been out of school for about five months between training to survive and the war and everything else and counting. Not to mention the duties to the vaizard and espada. That included everything from convincing Grimmjow not to start randomly attacking everything in sight because he was bored to acting as Hioris punching bag when Shinji dissappeared. His family weren't the problem. His dad was a soul reaper and his sisters understood he was doing something important and he was safe even if they didn't know everything he was doing. So concerned was he by the piling duties that he failed to block yet another blow from Rukia who he was sparring. When he hit the ground again for the un-teenth time she sheathed Shirayuki and sighed. "What are you doing Ichigo?" After pulling himself up he found himself on the ground again with a midget on top of him. "I asked you a question Strawberry!". He grunted noncomitly and expected a smack but was surprised. Instead she sighed again and got up. "Take care of yourself Ichigo. There are many people that care a great deal about you.". He nodded. "Yeah. Thank you, Rukia." She turned to go but told him, "Oh and Orihime told me to tell you that she hopes you're okay. She would've come herself but she's a bit tied up with Grimmjow. You should probably go check on her." He nodded and went to see what the problem was.

It turned out that the problem was Grimmjow's room was now in shreds due to his 'attack' and he himself was in a great deal of pain. She had been about to try to heal him but Ulquiora had investigated and stopped her. In his monotone he explained that he needed to endure this but suggested she put up a barrier around him so he didn't do any more damage. As much as she didn't like it she did as he said because he usually had a good reason for doing what he did. When Ichigo got there he found Grimmjow turning from his released form to his usual form within one of Orihime's barriers. He was shaking and seemed to be showing some major signs of weakness, a sure sign something was drastically wrong. "What the hell?" the two conversing occupants noticed and stopped. Orihime because she wanted to explain to her friend what happened and Ulquiorra because he too had been feeling weak from the onslaught of memories and it all hit him at once. He collapsed.

When he next awoke he found out that Grimmjow and he had been granted a passage to the human world to recuperate. They would be watched over by Ichigo as he too needed some time to rest before the Hogyoku fully awakened. Due to a relatively low spiritual level and the recent discoveries of some of their memories the three would be going to England to try to fill in some of the blanks. While the espada had regained most of their memories of their living days they were rather fragmented and it was taking some time for them to fully process their reawakened memories. When the three of them finally stepped through the portal to the living world they made their way to a place that was eerily familiar to both espada. Both had many memories within it and were curious to see what had happened to it. They drew closer to the building known as Grimauld place and did the most unexpectedly normal thing in the world. They rang the doorbell.

To say a mass of pandemonium and confusion followed this action would be about as big of an understatement, that is to say, a major one. The door was wrenched open and they suddenly found a large number of wands pointed at them. Ichigo did little more than blink at the sticks directed at him while the other two were being themselves. Ulquiora gave no outter reaction at all, continuing to stare blank faced and Grimmjow laughed at the action. A man barked out to them from behind in English, a language Ichigo had some trouble with as he had skipped many an English class in favor of shinigami work. The other two however understood perfectly. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man had a roving electric blue eye and a face that appeared to be carved from wood by a novice. Ichigo scratched his head and glanced at the other two. "Who you?" Grimmjow looked at him as though seeing him for the first time. "You don't know English, do you strawberry. Oh that's rich!" "Ulquiora Scheifder" "Grimmjow Jagerjaques" "Ku- Ichigo Kurosaki." There he'd managed to get something right. The people didn't seem sated. Then an elder man stepped forward with a fire in his blue eyes. Though he kept his wand drawn he whispered. "Is that you, my boy?" They turned their attention to the man that both espada recognized yet did not. "I am not the one you once knew. I simply posses his memories." "Oi Ulquiora, you know these freaks?" Ulquiora didn't bother to dignify that with an answer but nodded anyway. "If my memories serve correctly there is much for us to discuss." the elder man nodded. "Indeed. Come with me." With that the shinigami in black and the two espada dressed in reverse colors but otherwise the same followed the elder man under the suspicious eyes of many others.

"I think it best to begin with your names. You said you had all of the memories of Harry Potter but you were not him. If you are no longer Harry than what name was it you went by?" "Ulquiora Scheifder" "And I'm afraid I don't recognize you." He indicated Grimmjow. "Yeah well you wouldn't. You never saw me in human form thanks to that idiot of a wizard and his damn followers that killed me. It's Grimmjow Jagerjacks. It doesn't matter who I was before that." The gruff man with the odd eyes growled. "Oh know you don't boy. You will tell us who you are. And what you are." The aqua haired man grinned and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. He wore a rather amused, if not a little sadistic, smile at being reffered to as a 'boy'. "So what can we say mister caretaker?" Both of the espada, clad in a reverse color shihakusho, looked to Ichigo who shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing about Soul Society or the war or anything yet anyway." They nodded and didn't fail to notice the slight change of features on the eldest mans face that signaled he had understood every word of their short exchange. "Whatever. I use to be called Regulus Black." Several people gasped or shifted.

"So you've heard of me. I would kind of expect that since you're in my parents' house. Like I said it doesn't matter who I was. It's like Cuatro said, I'm not that person any more." He ignored the murderous vibes sent his way by the addressed and continued to look completely at ease with the situation. "Even if you are someone else now we need Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort is growing in strength and only Harry can defeat him. Now you mentioned a war. What is that about?" They shared a look again. "Sorry old man. Voldy what ever has to wait. Our war has nothing to do with you." "Ah but Harry has everything to do with the war with Voldemort. I gather that you are not a wizard." He addressed Ichigo. "Therefore it is not surprising you fail to grasp the concept but a wizard can do many things include kill many many people with one spell and will not hesitate to do so. It takes nothing but a word and a wave." He couldn't help it. Ichigo scoffed. "If Aizen wins then it won't matter how many people die because he'll rule all hell over the Soul Society!" It was Ulquiora's turn this time. "I understand you are at war but we do not have time. War is coming and even those in the living world will be effected greatly." suddenly a loud roar shook the house. "Kuso! I'll get it." With that Ichigo lept towards the door and exited the house but before he could get there he fell to the ground paralyzed. The perpetrator, the grizzly man, growled at him. "Not so fast boy. You know what that is so start talking." Ichigo stopped struggling for a minute and concentrated all of his power on breaking the invisible bonds.

Much to his curiosities interest he found it was much weaker than the bakudo Rukia had used on him when they had first met and even though he still couldn't really use kido well he was pretty adept at breaking it. Therefore he easily broke free and got up again. "Oi Grimmjow! You up for a few hollows?" "Now you're talking!" "We'll be right back!" With that both leaped from the room and much to Ulquiorra's annoyance left him to answer to the wizards. Of course it wasn't all-bad. He had some questions as well. He'd sensed the extremely weak reitsu flare of the kido like spell and was not surprised his companion broke it so easily but he couldn't help his own curiosity about it. He vaguely remembered the spell that was the culprit but it was pretty fuzzy. He waited for the wizards to breach the ever so awkward silence and stared them all down with his blank, emotionless stare. The people in the room shifted uncomfortably. Then he zeroed in on Dumbledore who spoke. "The fact remains there are forces at work here that we clearly do not understand. It would be the most beneficial if we could share information. If you wish we can help you and your companion restore some of your memory." The espada considered the offer with a blank face. It would be nice if he could fill in the blanks of his memory but still he would have to be careful. Although if his patchy memory was correct they had all seen ghosts so he could say that much. Before he could answer someone else spoke. "How can it be you mate? I mean you died. I saw you. You got hit trying to save Professor Dumbledore." The bright green eyes turned to the red head. Some part of him felt relieved he was safe although he couldn't remember his name. "All of you have seen ghosts. My companions and me are similar. We would both like to restore our memories but we have little time to assist you in your fight." His two mentioned companions happened to choose that particular moment to come into the room.

Subsequently they were both bloody to some degree but Grimmjow was the worst. He'd been bitten nearly in half when a new type of hollow caught him off guard. It was one that could hide its reitsu and physical appearance. They hadn't seen it coming. The resulting injury was on either side of the hole in his abdomen. "Ulqiorra get over here and help me. My healing kido sucks as it is. I need to see what I'm doing. Would you stop moving!" The former fourth espada walked over to the two struggling souls. The old wizard known as Dumbledore loomed over his shoulder as Ichigo shouted. "Hold still damn it Grimmjow or so help me I'll let Shiro do this!" Grimmjow nashed his teeth but stilled considerably. Shiro was the name of Ichigo's inner hollow. After all the time he'd spent in Las Noches and the training Ichigo had done the hollow was about the level of an arrancar. And despite having become a bit more composed he was still quite a force to be reckoned with. Before he had been a mere hollow in his own right, a powerful one but a hollow nonetheless. Now he was about on par with the espada themselves while lacking the cold control most had had. Together he and Ulquiorra pushed Grimmjow onto the table the wizards were sitting around and while Ulquiorra held him down Ichigo pulled open the bloody shreds of the former sexta's uniform. "Damn. This is bad. We need to get him to Orihime. Do you have any bandages?" Ulquiorra shook his head but a long forgotten piece of memory stirred in the back of his mind and he turned to the elder wizard watching their every move. "Can you summon bandages?" "I-i can." He turned his attentions to a girl with a wild mane of curly brown hair and rather large front teeth. She stepped forwards slightly but was shaking badly at the sight of one she thought dead and so much blood. In reflection it was probably the blood as Grimmjow was losing a lot of it. His mind felt the familiarity of her very being but he could not remember. Never mind that now. He nodded and waited while she raised her wand. With a quiet incantation ribbons of white gauze streamed from her raised wand. She tried to pick up the bandages and dress the wounds but her hands were shaking so badly she kept dropping them. Another man, this one looking extremely aged by his sorrows stepped forwards and took them from her. He touched the blue haired man's wound and he growled. "I can help. I have experience with treating wounds." He raised his wand but Grimmjow ground his teeth. "Back off." He pushed himself up and fought his way through the excruciating pain, determined to win. "I'm fine!" Ichigo had tried to stop him. "Don't make me have to knock you out idiot!" The wizards had been vacating the room quickly but when Hermione saw the blue haired man force himself into a standing position when he was practically in two pieces she could take it no longer. Great drops of blood hit the floor in a sickening drip as his chest heaved. She wrenched away from Ron's arm and clutched at Ulquiorra's sleeve. "Please stop him! He's killing himself!" Ulquiorra surveyed her frantic features before speaking in a monotone although one that was considerably softer. "He is a stubborn idiot. There is nothing I can do." "You damn right... there isn't..." He was breathing hard. She did the only thing she could think of. "Please at least let me bandage your wound! I can't stand to see anymore death!" Tears were streaming down her face but resilience shone bright in her desperate eyes. He staggered but managed to stay standing because the moment he faltered she pushed with all her might to keep him upright.

Despite being in so much pain Grimmjow could not help but feel the extreme irony in the situation at hand that it was his old mistress that was trying to save him. The next thing he did surprised everyone including himself. He got just close enough to the table and fell back onto the wood. She silently made her way over to him and wrapped what seemed to be an endless string of gauze over his torso. He made no objections. When she was done her hands were still shaking and covered in his blood although she was satisfied with her work. His breathing was still labored but he had grown unbelievably calm even for the average person and that was saying something. "Thank you, Hermione." He drifted off to sleep. Ulquiorra watched as a wave of confused emotions washed over the girl's face. She definitely recognized him from somewhere but she had never met the Black's youngest son. And yet he knew her name and those eyes she just couldn't place. They seemed intelligent, cocky, powerful and yet so strikingly familiar that it caught her attention like nothing else. He observed this and many similar emotions. Mean while Ichigo was doing a remarkably good impression of a fish out of water. Never had he seen the wild pantera that calm or actually say thank you like that. It was too much. He was brought out of his thoughts and shock when the girl spoke. "I can't really do more than that but it should give you more time until you can get him to that person you mentioned earlier. Please make sure he's okay. I can't explain it but I feel he's important to me." Ichigo nodded deftly and lifted the ex-espada. "Ulquiorra." The addressed nodded and unsheathed Mercialago. He opened the gate to the seretei but before they could go through he heard one last question. "Will you come back?" He mulled over his thoughts on that evening, of his companion's seeming soft spot for the Granger girl, of the strange new hollow and what it could mean for the coming winter war. His answer was one of the few simple replies he could actually give in that turbulent time. "Yes." With that he followed the other two through to Soul Society and then to the shop of Kisuke Urahara as it would be easier to meet Orihime there.

When they did manage to make it to the small shop it didn't take long for the girl to arrive as it was getting late and there was little to hinder her. It would be fairly easy to heal but would take a few minutes. While they waited they discussed the new developments. Urahara was in business mode and not a moment later the flash goddess entered to find them sitting around the healing arrancar. "How did he get hurt?" Ichigo swallowed. "It was some kind of new hollow. It could hide it's reitsu and become invisible even to us. We were busy with a few smaller ones when he got picked up, chewed and thrown a block away." Urahara's brain was obviously in overdrive as he attempted to process and categorize the new information. "Could you feel them at all?" "No but when I caught one on the end of Zangetsu I could see it. It was pretty weak." Ichigo ran an annoyed hand through his hair. This was complicated and dangerous. He shifted restlessly but while he was thinking of the hollow and reliving his fight with it Ulquiorra was having trouble focusing on any specific aspect of the hollow. He was too engrossed in his own thoughts of the people he'd met and his discovery of his, dare he say it, friend's life. He could feel the significance of discovering Regulus Arturos Black pulling on his mind but for everything he knew he couldn't remember why.

The orange haired woman he had come to see as his elder sister brought him out of his thoughts. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him. "Did you find what you were looking for?" He thought for a moment. Yes he had regained some but now it was more of a soupy mess that and empty void. "I don't know." His own uncertainty surprised himself slightly. It was rare his voice betrayed much emotion at all but from the way he was talking he sounded like an unsure child. "I'm sure you'll find your answers. You and Grimmjow-kun." He reached to her hand on his shoulder and soaked in its comforting warmth. Not a moment later Grimmjow stirred. He pushed himself up and registered the varying looks of concern, discomfort and confusion on the faces of the assembled. "Where am I? The last thing i remember is being on that table and... Hermione." His eyes fell to the bandages on the floor next to him. "You're in the back room of my store. Orihime-chan just healed you. We were just discussing what happened." Grimmjow pushed himself into a sitting position and reaffirmed what Ichigo had said. After recounting the events and combing through the details yet again Yorouichi stood. "I will go deliver the news to the Soutaicho but in the mean time I think it best to try and track these new hollows from their last location. Oh and Ichigo. I know that babysitting is hard but you'll do fine and don't worry. Everything will work out." And then she was gone.

**To be continued...**


End file.
